obscurban_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Flying Humanoid
Hoax Interdimensional traveler Extraterrestrial}} The Flying Humanoids are a type of strange humanoid beings rarely seen by humans. They are often described as being black humanoid figures that are capable of flight without visible wings. They are sighted worldwide and often by multiple people at a time. Appearance They are often described as being black humanoid figures that are capable of flight without visible wings. However, reports of them vary, with some possessing wings, jetpacks, or riding in strange vehicles. Possible Explanations There are several explanations as to what the creature could be. Theories include: *A hoax *An interdimensional traveler *Extraterrestrial Notable Encounters |-|Account #1='' “It was very early in the morning 3:15 AM on Friday January 16, 2004 when police officer Leonardo Samaniego from Guadalupe, N.L. Mexico was doing his daily vigilance routine in his patrol car around Colonia Valles de la Silla not knowing the shocking experience that he was about to live, a true drama that he will never forget.”'' The night was cold and dark and the streets were empty when Samaniego made a turn onto Alamo street and immediately noticed something very unusual. A huge, black object fell from a tree beside the street but it stopped just before touching the ground...and then slowly landed and turned itself to face the patrol car. At that moment, officer Samaniego knew that something was wrong. So he turned on the high beams of his car to try to see what was this black object that fell from the tree was. That's when Samaniego's nightmare began. "It was a woman...all dressed in black that fell from the tree but she didn't touch the ground, just remained floating several feet from the ground, declared officer Leonardo Samaniego. I saw her very well and then she landed softly on the ground and stood there looking at me. She was trying to cover her face from the lights of the car, I think they were bothering her. I could see two big black eyes on her, completely black without eyelids, and her skin was dark brown. She was all dressed in black with cloak and cape like a witch and she seemed very upset by the lights." In a matter of seconds, the scene turned into a terrific sequence of events almost like a horror movie...but all too real. The being jumped very fast over to - and onto - Samaniego's patrol car trying to get at him while the shocked police officer tried to runaway in reverse while shouting desperately for back-up assistance on his radio. sic (Rense.com) |-|Account #2=''Several people saw a flying man over Chehalis, Washington on January 6, 1948. Bernice Zaikowski was one of them. She was soon joined by some schoolchildren who asked to come into her garden to get a better view of the aerial mystery. The man, in an upright position, was hovering just 20 feet above her barn, she estimated. He was apparently kept aloft by long silver wings that were strapped to his body. He seemed to have controls of some kind on his chest, which he worked to maneuver himself with a lot of whizzing noise.'' (ufosightingshotspot.blogspot.com) |-|Account #3=''A strikingly similar case was reported eight years later in Falls City, Nebraska. On a fall afternoon in 1956, "John Hanks" saw a winged creature flying only about 15 feet above the ground. Its wings were like shiny aluminum and had multi-colored lights running along their underside. The wings, spanning 15 feet, were clearly attached to the man by means of a shoulder harness. This flying man also had some kind of control panel affixed to his chest, and he manipulated the dials as he flew. This sighting could be attributed to some remarkable invention if not for the witnesses description of the flying man himself: leathery wrinkled skin, large watery blue eyes and a face that was "very frightening, almost demonic." The witness also attested that he was paralyzed as this "man" flew over.'' (ufosightingshotspot.blogspot.com) |-|Account #4=''In April 1948, in the city of Longview, Washington, two witnesses saw no fewer than three helmeted men flying around in a similar manner. The witnesses could see no motors or propellers, yet it seemed to them that they could hear motor-like sounds.'' (ufosightingshotspot.blogspot.com) Trivia *Occasionally, flying humanoids are reported to have wings, jetpacks, or even ride in vehicles. Gallery Photo Gallery Humanoid.jpg|An alleged photograph Humanoid2.jpg|An alleged photograph Humanoid3.jpg|An alleged photograph Humanoid4.jpg|An alleged photograph Humanoid5.jpg|An alleged photograph Humanoid7.jpg|An alleged photograph Video Gallery Category:Beings Category:Miscellaneous Legends Category:Humanoids Category:Flying Creatures